villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Piledriver
Piledriver, real name Brian Philip Calusky, is a supervillain in the Marvel universe. He is a member of the Wrecking Crew, along with the Wrecker, Thunderball, and Bulldozer. He is a criminal with good fighting skills, extra-large fists, and super strength. He was given his power by Loki to help take down Thor. He was also at one point a member of the Masters of Evil. History Brian Philip Calusky, though born in Brooklyn, NY, was raised on a farm and eventually became a farmhand. Life on the farm was too slow for Calusky and he decided to enter a life of crime for excitement. His criminal activities eventually landed him in prison, where he met and became cellmates with Dirk Garthwaite, who was known as the Wrecker. Garthwaite, together with Calusky and two other inmates at Ryker's Island Prison, Dr. Eliot Franklin and Henry Camp, made a successful jailbreak and managed to locate his crowbar. Willing to share his power with his allies, the Wrecker had the three other convicts join him in holding onto the crowbar outside during an electrical storm. Lightning struck the crowbar, magically distributing the enchanted strength bestowed upon the Wrecker among the four of them. The Wrecker's three allies then adopted costumes and aliases as well: Franklin became Thunderball, Camp became Bulldozer, and Brian Philip Calusky became Piledriver. As a result of his new-found powers, his hands became over-sized in proportion to his body. Together the four superhumanly strong criminals became known as the Wrecking Crew, who were led by the Wrecker himself. Piledriver has the demeanor of a "good ol' country boy" (despite being born in the very urban Brooklyn, NY). He has fought many super-heroes over the years, including Spider-Man, the Avengers, the Defenders, and most often, Thor. Unlike Thunderball, Piledriver has remained loyal to the Wrecker and has only been separated from the Wrecking Crew through various incarcerations in prison. While Piledriver and the rest of the Wrecking Crew have faced defeat on many occasions, they always come back for more, making them one of the most enduring supervillain teams in American history. Along the rest of the Wrecking Crew, Brian joined Hood's criminal army, but was later imprisoned after the events of the Siege of Asgard, where they helped Iron Patriot. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Piledriver possess superhuman strength and a high degree of imperviousness to harm. Piledriver's physical strength is in the 10 ton level, though because of his particular talent he has over-sized hands which are more powerful than the other members of the Wrecking Crew, save The Wrecker himself. *'Superhuman Durability': He can withstand high amounts of concussive force, and is virtually bulletproof. Piledriver's power augmented his entire body, strengthening his bone, muscle, and flesh. Because of this, he is capable of withstanding the impact of a .45 caliber bullet without it penetrating his skin. In other media Television *Piledriver appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "To Err is Superhuman" voiced by Travis Willingham. *Piledriver appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "Thor the Mighty," voiced by Nolan North. He appears as a member of the Wrecking Crew, and returns in the episode "Gamma World" enhanced with Gamma boosters by the Leader. Video games Piledriver (alongside the other Wrecking Crew members) appeared as bosses in the video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, voiced by Michael Gough. He and the Wrecking Crew are seen guarding the gates at the Bifrost Bridge. A VS simulation disk has the heroes fighting Piledriver in Asgard. Gallery Wrecking Crew (Earth-12131) Marvel Avengers Alliance.jpg Piledriver.png|Brian Calusky (also known as Piledriver) Piledriver MDW.jpg|Piledriver in Marvel Disk Wars Piledriver SHS.jpg|Piledriver in The Super Hero Squad Pile Driver.jpg|Piledriver in The Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes Piledriver AA.png|Piledriver in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Piledriver AATV.png|Piledriver in Avengers Assemble Piledriver USM.png|Piledriver in Ultimate Spider-Man Wrecking crew.jpg Wrecking Crew AEMH.jpg Wrecking Crew HASH.png Wrecking Crew USM.png Wrecking Crew SHS.jpg Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Excalibur Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Alpha Flight Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Supervillains Category:Defenders Villains Category:Male Category:Deadpool Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Destroyers Category:Type Dependent on Version